Gundams Love Chicken
by DuoMaxDude
Summary: Read and youll find out
1. Default Chapter

Gundams Love Chicken  
  
Narrator: OK There is gonna be two Duos in this story one me and two the other one.  
Trowa: I dont get it.  
Duo: Im not sure if it's even a real question. Its probobly a fake!  
Me: ::punches duo:: IT IS A REAL QUESTION SEE?! ::punches him again::  
Duo: @_@  
Heero: Ok anyways whats with this title?  
Me: I dunno I had no name so i just made 1 up!  
Heero: ok  
Wuefei: ...  
Quatre: ::feels on Trowa's ass::   
Trowa: ::trowa makes a fast look back and punches quatre::  
Quatre: O.O oof!  
Me: ok lets geton with the show k? Or story? Or Fanfic? AYA I NEED HELP!!!  
Aya: ::Walks outta no where hiya Duo, Narrator Duo, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, And Gay one!  
All but Aya: ::replies with a Hi!::  
Me: k! I gots evryone here now lemme make a new title on the new line thingy.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Weekend  
  
Duo and Heero were watching southpark bigger longer and uncut on a Friday night. ( oh ya just to tell you THIIS IS NOT YAOI)!!! Duo Went to go pop some popcorn while there most favorite part went on. Satan and Saddam are in there room and Saddam says to satan in an exotic voice ahhhhh relax guy! They were wathing the news and Saddam yells out at him you just get cranky when you talk thats all. (ok this is about gundam not southpark if ya wanna see that part buy the movie k?) As Duo and Heero Watches there Favorite part of the movie, the doorbell suddenly rings. Heero answeres the door but no one is there. "Hmph thats funny", heero said with a puzzled look on his face. "Who Was It"?!, Duo shouted out. Nobody Heero replied. Heero went and sat back on the couch and they resumed the south park movie. The doorbell rings again but the same thing happened. Now Heero is pissed. Heero stands next to the door and the doorbell rang again. Heero quickly opened the door and punched the person standing at the door. And come to find out it was the innocent relena. "HEERO WHY DID YOU PUNCH ME YOU STUPID WEAK LITTLE CUM BUCKET'?! relena yelled at him with a pissed off look on her face while she covered her jaw. BEACAUSE relena you kept knocking on my door and hiding. That wasnt ME! That was AYA!!!!! Uh-Oh busted.Duo said with a amused look on his face. And while this was going on Aya and Trowa were spying on us from a bush.   
  
Heero invited Relena in the house but she declined it and decieded to go home. (oh ya and relena is a hippy in this story). She ran home and shoutes to heero " I just wannted to stop by and see if you had a bong or some weed Duo was laughing so hard his gut started to hurt. Aya and Trowa threw a rock into Duo and Heero's house. There was a sudden shadder and they both looked at the glass and said in there heads (aya..yknow this meens war right?)  
  
  



	2. Gundams Love Aya

Chpt.2   
Gundams Love Aya  
  
  
Me: OK now its time for chapter 2  
All: Replies with an unexcitingly yay.  
Heero: WHATS WITH THE TITLE?!  
Heero: Its WORSE THEN THE LAST 1  
Me: Oh its ok Heero  
Me: Youll know why when u read the story  
Heero: -_-()  
Duo: ::punces up and down like tigger::  
Trowa: Stop Duo!  
Duo: ::ponces infront of Trowa's face to get him angry::  
Trowa: ::takes out flute and bashes it over duo's head::  
Duo: @_@  
Wufei: U might wanna take it a lil easy on duo!  
Wufei: First he gets punched twice not he gets hit with an instrument.  
Narrator: He deserves it!  
The from the water boy: Cut hees fucking head off!!  
Quatre: ::feals on trowa again::  
Trowa: ::acts like hes gay but just fakes it so he laughs::  
Quatre: Hehehehehe!  
Trowa: Hehehehehe..SHADDAP! ::Punches quatre::  
Quatre: @_@  
Aya: ::kisses her trowa-mun::  
Me: ok now lets get on with the show...i think! Hehehehe!  
  
  
  
Saterday Afternoon  
  
Duo and Heero sat on their fromt porch as Relena walks by the house with a tye-dye shirt on and shes somkin a pipe. She walks past the house as if they were sitting there. Heero was disapointed. As Heero and Duo was bored outta there mind Aya and Trowa were stuffing there faces. Aya was eating a Crispy Chicken Value meal and a chocolate shake from McDonalds and Trowa was eating a Big Mac and a large coke. Trowa ate nice and slow and he watches Aya gulp down her Sandwich as fast as she could. Doesnt this make you feel bad? Aya nad trowa eating and havin a good time and Duo and Heero are being bored. Fine out on the next chapter of Gundams Love Chiken. No im just kidding im not done with this 1. But Duo and Heero decided to play tricks on Aya and Towa. While Trowa and Aya were eating the phone rand and Aya picked it up. It was Serena, Aya's best friend. While Aya and Serena had their long talk on the phone, Duo And Heero put there ears to Aya's front door and started to hear what aya was saying inside her house while she was talking to serena. They heard aya say "Serena i have something REALLY importand to tell you" and when Duo and Heero heard that, they ran to the side of Aya and Trowa's House and cut thier Telephone wire. Duo and Heero snickered and Aya was puzzled why the telephone wouldn't work. It was 2:00 P.M but Duo and Heero wre still bored. Aya and Trowa were spending their time kissing on the couch.   
  
  
4 Hours Later.........  
  
  
Saterday Night  
  
It was a full moon and Duo and Heero could hear wolves howling. Duo went outside to get some fresh air and he saw his girlfriend Razor walking towards the house. Razor greeted Duo with a kiss and said hi to him in her sweetest voice. Duo kissed her back and asked her is she wanted to go to the park. She accepted it and they both walked to the park. Meenwhile while Duo and Razor were at the park, Heero was in the house Smokin a J with Relena and Hilde. Aya and Trowa walked to the park and they caught Duo and Razor Frenching on the swing set. Aya and Trowa suddenly blurted out with Smoochie Smoochie! Duo And Razor didnt feel too crunchy but they decided to stay at the park. The sand was damp because lil kids wee playin with the hose earlier so Aya decided to make a sandball. She creeped over to Trowa and snickered. Hey trowa? Wanna make some sandballs and throw them at Duo and Razor? she whispered to trowa snickereng a bit more. Sure he replied. Just keep it down! Aya whispered. Trowa and Aya made a total of 55 sandballs.This is gonna be the bast time of our lives! whispered aya. Yeah the best trowa replied.  
  
  
OK THATS IT!!!! ::stan and kyle from southpark say more:: ::crowd:: YA MORE!! ::says in big gay al voice:: Oh but you big thillies you want more of me?! ok thats enough. Like i said 


End file.
